Slip N Slide
by WonderHeroe
Summary: It's hot and Brock and Dawn are home alone. How will these two beat the heat? Brock/Dawn LightRockShipping oneshot SMUT. kink meme, sort off


_**So, I was just having another weird conversation and somehow we came across the slip n slide. You know, that thing that sprinkles water on this rubber thing that makes you slide on it? Yeah, I didn't know what that was. So, this thought came up of what I originally thought what slip n slide meant…hehe**_

_**This originally suppose to be the next chapter for **Airports**- but I decided that it could be its own thing, you know? To spread the love o Brock/Dawn :P**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slip 'N Slide<strong>_

It was hot. No… not hot. It was _blazing_. No clouds were in the sky and the sun was shining with all its might. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were inside the Berlitz home. Even then, it was still hot.

Ash was lying on the couch in his pajama white shirt and blue shorts with Pikachu lying on the couch arm. He was sweating bullets and struggled to keep his sanity. Of course, today just _had_ to be today that the A/C broke down.

Groaning, Ash summoned whatever strength he had left and turned his head towards Brock. The guy was typing away at his PC, sweat also pouring down his skin. Thing was, Brock was wearing his usual outfit. _SO_ of course, he was a helluva lot hotter than Ash.

"Brock…" Ash moaned, reaching out towards his friend. "It's hot…"

Brock nodded, wiping a bead of sweat off his brows. "Yeah, Hoenn hot."

"Do something about itttt.." Ash practically begged. "I'm dying…"

"Make a fan out of paper or something." Brock replied, he stopped what he was doing on his PC and wheeled around smirking. "We've been in.. _hotter_ situations before. Aha ha!"

"….yeah.." Ash pitied his friend for the terrible pun. Footsteps were heard from across the room, gaining the two boys attention. Dawn came skipping down the steps wearing a pink bathing suit with blow up ring around her waist.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked out weakly. Dawn grinned.

"My mom bought some tickets to a water park!"

Finding new profound strength, Ash leapt off and on his two feet. He made his trademark fist of determination at the blunette. "Awesome! _Please_ let me go with you!"

"Relax Ash; I've got plenty for everyone." Johanna chuckled, walking down the steps. "We're heading out now, so better get ready boys~"

Ash didn't need to be told twice, and the boy vanished in a few seconds. Brock chuckled and stood from his seat, stretching out his back. Loud cracks could be heard throughout the room.

"Working hard Brock?" Johanna mused, grabbing the keys and opening the front door. Brock grinned.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. This heat is too distracting though."

"Huh?" Dawn blinked peering at the computer screen. "Watcha working on?"

"Ah, just a resignation is all." He scratched his head sheepishly. Dawn was only more confused.

"Resignation?" She echoed, and waltzed next to the Breeder, looking at his work, then at Brock. "For what?"

"Ahh.." Before Brock could answer, Ash came down wearing nothing but his swimming trunks and ran out the open door.

"To the beach!"

"Not the beach Ash, a water park!" Johanna called out. She sighed grinning, before walking out the door as well. "Come on you two," she called out. "We're heading out like… right now!"

"Oh, right!" Dawn shot up and dashed to the door- before halting facing Brock again. "Hey, come on!"

Brock waved her off. "I'll be out in few.."

Dawn pouted, "Nonesense, come on." She walked back, grabbed his hand, and began dragging him out the door. "You're coming with me!"

"Uhh.. hey!" Brock protested as he was dragged away. Dawn smiled, her cheeks slightly red, and not from the heat. It was when they walked out the door, they saw, just in a nick of time, Dawn's mom drive her van down the road.

Dawn was still for a while, and Brock began to get nervous. He knew how Dawn reactions when it comes to situations like this. Plus with this heat…

"_**Ehhhh?"**_ She screamed, flailing wildly. She began to run down the road where her mom drove down. "Mom! Mom! Wait! You forgot us..!"

"Well, she did say she was heading out.." Brock sweat dropped. Johanna was seriously literal this time. He then saw Dawn lying facedown on the cement road, unmoving. "Gah! Dawn!"

Worried as heck, the teen ran to the younger girl and hoisted her up. "Dawn, are you alright?"

"Nyah…" she replied hoarsely. Brock frowned and hurried, carrying her back into her home. She most like passed out due to the heat. It wasn't very a bright idea to exert your energy outside anyways. He lied the girl on the couch and went back to close the door.

Now as he thought about it, he was irresponsible of not telling her such things. He always thought of her like a little sibling, and thus he cares deeply for her health. Brock went back to Dawn, she was sweating badly, her eyes were closed and she was muttering some incoherent words.

Brock placed his hand on her forehead to find it dangerously hot.

"Oh boy," He muttered. "That's not good…"

* * *

><p>Brock wringed out the cool damp cloth, and went back to check on Dawn. She was warm now, not in the danger zone. He sighed in relief.<p>

"Well that's a relief," He swiped off beads of sweat. It was still hot, hotter then earlier. It's been a few hours since Dawn's pass out. Brock had taken the responsibility of nursing the girl and did his very best to cool her off. Secluding themselves into the home, as it neared the middle of the day where the sun is at its worse.

Brock sat down in his deskchair and twirled to his computer. It was a miracle it hadn't fried (yet). He sighed, "Might as well finish this up…"

And so he continued his work, but only a mere hour later he stopped. He couldn't do it in this heat. It was too hot! Brock groaned, leaned back and rubbed his temples. "This is impossible…"

Warm thin arms coiled around Brock's waist. "What's impossible?" Dawn asked, plopping her chin on his shoulder. Brock nearly jumped out o his seat.

"D-Dawn!" He exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Mhmm~" She hummed lightly and rested her head besides his. "Brock…"

"Yeah?" Brock was pink in the cheeks now. He notice Dawn was a little pink too, but its most likely do to the heat. That thought was thrown out by the next moment.

"I like you… a lot." Dawn tilted her head and gently kissed the young man between his shoulder and neck. Brock jumped up in shock, making the blunette giggle.

"Whoa! Uh.. are you alright Dawn?" Brock stuttered, taking a few steps back. Dawn was smiling hazily, still wearing that one piece swimming suit, and took baby steps after him.

"Never better _Brocko_~" She said his name with what Brock immediately recognized as lust. Her eyes were dark, and the way she was stalking towards him was seducing. The way her hips swayed side to side…

"_Gah!_" Brock wailed, tripping over a yellow toy truck, snapping him out of his thoughts. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. Brock rubbed his somewhat sore head. _Where'd that come from?_

He felt weight adjusted on him, and Dawn laughed in a tone Brock never heard from her. It wasn't childish like her usual, but more… mature… _sexy_. Dawn leaned above the breeder, rubbing her hands across his stomach and chest.

"Oh _Brock_…" She sighed with glee, and trapped him with her creamy smooth legs. Lying on him completely, she whispered into his ear huskily "You're so… _funny._"

He couldn't help but shiver, feeling Dawn's hot, moist breath on his ear. Plus the roaming of her hands was very arousing. Brock gulped, resisting the urge to explore her own body with his own hands. Yes, Brock very much knows that Dawn is a very attractive woman, even if she _was_ younger than him. And right now, he had a pretty good feeling where this was going.

Of course, he could stop her now. He had the strength, plus he's responsible for her. If he wanted to that is. And right now, with a little help from the heat, Brock decided to live a little. Besides, it's Dawn who made the first move(s).

Dawn was slowly kissing his neck and shoulders softly, making sure to get every inch. Finally, with his resolve gone, Brock gave in to his desires. His hands roamed up her smooth thighs and up to her firm round ass. Dawn sighed and shivered to his touch.

"About time…" She muttered with a smile. She then leaned up pressed her plump lips against his. Brock blinked in surprise but as her tongue ran across his lips he closed his eyes and gradually kissed her back.

The kiss was slow but was quickening quite…quick. Brock was dominating the girl, much to her pleasure, as he smothered their lips. Dawn pushed her tongue into his mouth, but felt resistance with his own. Brock slid his over hers and pushed back as he tried to make way into her mouth.

Dawn moaned into the kiss and gripped his shoulders, as Brock squeezed her buttocks. She moaned as Brock forced his tongue into her mouth and began to explore wildly. Dawn was dominated, and she was enjoying every second of it. She felt his thick wet tongue slide against her teeth, cheeks, gums and especially her own tongue.

It was ecstatic. Brock twirled his tongue around hers. Pushing it in every direction; up, down, left, right- the whole thing! And it was so forceful too, Dawn couldn't resist even if she had tried. He licked her tongue up and down and began circling it roughly. She gasped when he licked the corners of her lips sloppily. He pulled back and began to suck on her lower lip.

"_Mmm…_" Dawn moaned as he suckled her lip, feeling his massage hers felt so good, so _arousing_. She was becoming very moist down below, and found herself wanting more. Lust-craved, Dawn smushed her lips harder against his, forcing her entire lower lip in his mouth as she on his upper lip.

Brock groaned, and the two began sucking each others lips greedily. Dawn's lips were like a exotic fruit that you couldn't get enough of. It was so sweet and plump, filled with deliciousness. Brock just couldn't get enough of it, as they kissed and suckled. He squeezed it with his lips, trying to get more sweetness out of her.

Dawn moaned as Brock suckled her lip more assertively. It felt fantastic. Freaking fantastic. She gasped feeling his hands grope her ass in a circular motion. Tracing her curves, and squeezing it. It made her mewl in delight. She nibbled and sucked on his lip, sucking anything out of him to be in her. He was just so... addicting. Like a drug, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

The two continued to suck each other off, slobbing and licking one another clean. Saliva began to drool down their chins as they made out. They didn't even care, let alone notice, though. They never broke apart except or air. Even then, as they got their breath back, they had their tongues out twirling around each other sloppily, making more saliva spill out.

The fire of desire and want began to rage in Dawn as this continued. Throughout her life, she was never this aroused when it came to kissing. Sure, she got turned on...but not like this! Needing to relieve herself from this… sexual frustration… Dawn slowly began to grind on Brock.

In response, Brock gripped her ass much tighter than before, and hissed into her mouth. The two broke apart, leaving a thick trail of spit between their lips. Both were panting hoarsely, eyes dark and clouded with lust. They stared at each other, as Dawn continued to grind the boy.

Brock groaned in large amounts of pleasure as she rubbed and pressed her crotch over his. A very large bulge was slowly becoming visible to them now. Dawn moaned quietly as she grinded on his arousal, hoping to overcome this desire. Too bad it was vice versa.

"D-Dawn.." Brock groaned forcing himself up and crushed his lips against hers. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her as much as she could. She rocked her hips against the bulge in his pants shooting off sparks of pleasure for the both off them.

Wanting more of it, Brock gripped her ass and helped her grind him by moving her up and down. It was fantastic. Dawn pulled back, arching her back in and moaned very loudly, causing more saliva to dribble down her chin.

"_Ohhh yeaahhhh…!_" She cried out. What she was feeling right now was indescribable. It just felt… really _really _good. But it wasn't enough. She needed more, she needed to feel… to touch. Dawn crushed their lips together again, and began to claw away at Brock's clothes. She easily got vest off, but had to break the kiss to take the shirt off.

Brock helped taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular glimmering sweaty broad chest. Dawn licked her lips seeing it. Sure, she saw him topless plenty of times when going swimming. But this isn't swimming, this is different.

As she gawked at his chest, Brock couldn't help but smile in pride. Wanting to be fair, his hands left her as and went for her bathing suit. Noticing this, Dawn blushed and but nodded in approval. Brock, surprised but grateful or her action, slipped the straps of her shoulders, allowing the suit to pool around her pelvis.

Dawn was red in the face now, and resisted the urge to cover her bare breasts. Brock was blushing too, actually seeing boobs for the first time in his life. Sure, they were sort of…. _small_, but he didn't really care about that- another reason why Dawn liked Brock. (Or any girl for that matter)

Brock leaned in and kissed her again. But it was different this time. It wasn't with lust, but with…affection… _passion. _Dawn's eyes were wide, then watery. Finally closing her eyes, she returned the kiss with just as much affection.

As the shared their emotional kiss, Brock laid her down with him on top. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck again as their kissing began to deepen. Their tongues slipped and twirled wetly, and Dawn pulled Brock against her; wanting on top… to feel his body on her.

Brock groaned as was pulled down. Sparks of pleasure flew as his covered dick pressed against her cunt. Dawn broke out of the kiss moaning his name; Brock took that moment to attack her neck. He began kissing and nipping her fragile skin hotly and slowly. She gasped and grasped his back as he traveled down her neck.

Craved with lust and want, Brock slowly licked her and began to suck on her neck. Dawn was having a hard time breathing and clung to the man tightly. As Brock worked his tongue, his hands felt down to her waist and started puling off the rest of her swimsuit.

"B-Brock…" The blunette breathed, as the rest of her clothing was pulled off. Fully naked in all her glimmering sweaty nudity, Dawn locked her legs around Brock's hips and began pressing herself against him as tightly as she could.

Brock groaned in pleasure feeling the petite woman rub herself against him. Wanting to feel more, Brock pulled off the last of his clothes and began to press his body against her own. Dawn was completely red now, not only from the heat and embarrassment, but ecstasy. She couldn't stop the small moans pouring out her throat as his thick shaft slid across her slick cunt.

Both moaning in a new sense of pleasure, the two began humping each other much faster and harder. Brock had a hand on her waist and one on her shoulder, still sucking the sweat of her neck. He groaned pressing and rubbing his dick on and over her wet hole. Juices were slowly pouring out of her making it much easier and pleasurable for him.

Dawn moaned loudly as his cock rocked in between the two. She never thought she could feel anything this good before- and it wasn't even inside her yet! Her lock on the boy tightened and she gasped out for more. "Ahh.. Brock… more… harder..!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Brock began thrusting much harder and faster, pressuring against her cunt much more aggressively. Dawn screamed no sooner as he obeyed as a new wave of pleasure poured over her. Brock was barely containing himself as he pleasured his friend. It felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough. He needed more, he needed to feel more. He hissed out in pleasure and thrusted much harder, coating his dick with Dawn's juices. It was then Brock pushed his cock into the girl incidentally.

Dawn hissed, and tightened her grip on the man much tighter. She threw her head back, arching her back up, half screaming and half moaning. Brock hissed feeling the girl squeeze his cock tightly. So tight, that he couldn't pull out even if he tried. The two lied there quietly, Dawn had her eyes clenched shut and teeth clenched.

"D-Dawn.." Brock grunted, it was starting to hurt him as he did nothing, only letting her clench his cock. But now, he was more concerned about Dawn. "Are you-"

"Fuck me." She hissed.

Brock blinked in surprise before grinning with a nod. Brock slowly pulled himself out her hole then steadily forced it back inside. Dawn groaned softly as she felt his huge cock spread her lips apart and forced itself into her. She clenched him tighter as he slowly fucked her, making sure to feel as much of his hard thick dick as she can.

Brock was breathing unevenly as he slid his dick in and out the girl. Never did he thought would come the day he'd have sex- let alone with Dawn! It was amazing, it felt amazing! The feeling his dick being squeezed by something so wet, soft and slippery- yet so tight!

"F-faster…" Dawn whispered. Her face was red from a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. Brock nodded and decided goes on ahead. Before, he was only seeing if she could take it. Now that she could he can take control again.

Gripping her hips securely, Brock then slammed his entire cock into the girl. Dawn arched back and groaned loudly in great pleasure. Brock grinned, pulling out some before thrusting his thick dick back inside her. The brunette began thrusting in and out the girl hard and fast shooting off sparks of pleasure for the both of them.

Dawn cried out as tears poured from her eyes from the pleasure, she couldn't even control the spit coming out her mouth. She only screamed, moaned, groaned, and clenched herself tighter against her fucker. Brock, also enjoying the sex, fucked her mercilessly. The more she clenched on him, the harder and deeper his cock goes.

"Brock! Ah- YES!" She screamed and grabbed a handful of his hair as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. "More! I'm-I'm CLOSE!"

"M-ME TOO!" Lost in the sense of pleasure of lust, Brock left her neck and assaulted her mouth once more. Dawn continuously moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and plunged his dick rougher and deeper inside her. It hurt a lot as he did that, but it also felt so good. Though being it her first time having sex, Dawn _loved_ it rough.

As more tears poured out her eyes, Brock twirled his tongue around hers, mixing their saliva and slurping it. The sound, and feeling, of him drinking their spit and of his cock going in and out her cunt began to drive Dawn over the edge.

She pulled the brunette's head away and moaned as he thrusted into her roughly. She still had her hand locked in his hair and ordered in a husky and very sexy voice "Give me some…"

Brock, completely understanding what she meant, crushed his lips against hers sloppily and the two began to make out hardcore. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and Dawn instantly began to suck on it like a starved Bonsly.

Brock groaned and continued fucking her deeply as she sucked as much spit as she could get out of him. She groaned feeling her orgasm approaching and drank up as much spit as she could. Saliva spilled out their mouths as they indulged in each others mouths. Brock then began to lick the outer corners of her lips, catching whatever slob he missed, Dawn left her mouth wide open with her tongue hanging out, wanting Brock's tongue.

Their lips met again even more sloppily then before and they battled for dominance. Both were on the verge of an orgasm and both needed to release themselves. Brock then pulled his dick out, leaving only its head inside, and plunged his entire cock inside her cunt. Dawn screamed into his mouth and clenched onto him tightly before releasing a mother-load of an orgasm washing over his cock. Simultaneously Brock groaned loudly, spewing loads after loads of cum into her.

The two came so much that it filled Dawn more than she already was and began spilling out and onto the floor. Eventually Dawn's orgasm died down and she clung onto the man weakly panting. Brock loosened his grip on her but still continue to cum. Dawn lied silently feeling more of his cum push its way inside her and forcing more out. It felt weird, yet… nice.

Dawn chuckled lightly. "You sure do cum a lot.."

Brock flashed an embarrassed grin, still releasing himself. "Yeah well… I've been holding a lot in for the couple of years.."

Dawn smiled, laughing quietly. Brock soon _came_ to a stop leaving a pool of sperm beneath them. Not that they noticed (yet). Brock was still on top of Dawn before rolling over to catch his breath. It wasn't even a moment later that Dawn rolled on top of him, laying her head on his chest. She hugged him, her body still warm from the sex. Brock did nothing at first, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well... It sure feels cooler now, doesn't it?" He said.

Dawn laughed at his suppose joke and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Brock."

* * *

><p>"We're BACK!"<p>

The door was kicked open by a soaked raven haired teen with a Pikachu on his head. The kid jumped inside and on the couch, with a sigh. "What were you two doing?"

Brock and Dawn sat on the loveseat watching TV. Dawn was flipping through the channels and Brock was just…sitting there. It almost looked liked he had his arm around Dawn's shoulders…

"Eh, just watching TV." Dawn replied casually.

"Sorry you two didn't get the chance to come along." Johanna closed the door behind her, fixing her string bikini top. "I _did_ say I was heading out though~"

"Its okay mom," Dawn smiled a bit too sweetly. "We had fun anyways."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter growing suspicious. Dawn hesitated, and that's when Brock stood up to the plate.

"Yeah, we just played Slip N Slide," Brock wiggled his eyebrows at Dawn, who giggled in response. "I found- I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that thing," Johanna began to walk upstairs shaking her head. "No need to ask Brock, you can use it anytime you want."

"Thanks mom!" Dawn called out, before smirking at Brock. He returned it with a grin.

"Well, she said we can…use it… anytime we want.." Brock began wiggling his eyebrows again and Dawn laughed before kissing his cheek and whispering quietly, and very seducing, into his ears. "Tonight… in my room."

Ash watched from the other side of the room stupefied. He glanced at his partner. "…Did I miss something?"

Pikachu sighed and shrugged. "Pika pi."


End file.
